1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad assembly, and more particularly to a keypad assembly having a light leakage prevention structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional keypad assemblies mounted on portable terminals include an elastic pad, a plurality of key buttons formed on the upper surface of the elastic pad, a plurality of protrusions formed on the lower surface of the elastic pad, and a plurality of light emitting devices for lighting the key buttons. Another type of conventional keypad assemblies for portable terminals include a light guide panel, light emitting devices for coupling light into the light guide panel, and key buttons illuminated by light extracted from the light guide panel.
Portable terminals typically have a keypad assembly mounted inside their case and key buttons exposed to the case so that users can operate them for desired inputs. The conventional portable terminals having these construction have a problem in that, although the key buttons alone are supposed to be illuminated, light tends to leak between the case and the keypad assembly (i.e. light leakage occurs).
Therefore, there is a need to provide a keypad assembly for a portable terminal, which has a structure configured to prevent the light leakage.